Crazy for This Girl
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Filthy humans. Was there any hope for them? Perhaps there was, especially in a certain purple haired girl who goes to his school... Zagr


**A/N**

**Yay! My first Zagr! And it is a songfic! Though I have to admit, I did not like this as much as my other stories. Oh well. This is my third one and my second attempt at slight romance so we will see how it goes.**

**I do not own Invader Zim or the characters. I also do not own the song Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jaron. **

**This is just some quickk replies for my reviewers.**

**Porsche101 - lol whenever I first saw the pair I was like what the...? they have a fake pairing for them? thats kinda...weird. But then I looked over a few videos and stories and ended up loving it. I think they would be extremely sweet together :) Thank you so much! that means so much to me and don't worry. I shall update soon. For my reviewers!**

**avatar2012 - lol thanks! :D**

**Invader Johnny - I know this one was extremely cheesy but I just HAD to post it lol but im glad you liked it! and yeah it is a really good song. You must go to youtube and look it up :)**

**This is a purely fan-made story for your entertainment. Now! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>He sighed.<p>

Yet another boring day of Hi-Skool. After successfully escaping Gir who made a fresh batch of waffles with 'peanuts and soap in them ', Zim slid to a stop on the corner of the poorly constructed building.

"Filthy humans cannot not even build a learning facility properly!" he muttered.

Though, one human was not as filthy as the others.

_She rolls the window down_

_ And she talks over the sound _

_ Of the cars that pass us by_

Gaz stepped out of a tiny, FBI-resembling black car. Due to Dib's insanity, often people would question and bug Gaz with meaningless conversation. Many people did not survive her wrath that soon followed afterwards. So her father decided to hire someone to transport her to school and back everyday.

She walked past the star-struck alien who merely gaped at the beauty.

Ever since the day he had discovered the truth of his mission, he decided it would be best to lay low. He would ignore the other humans, but this one would never leave his thoughts!

"I was sent here to destroy your race and found that you sought the same thing." He mumbled on and on while walking up the steps.

_And I don't know why_

_ But she's changed my mind _

Why was he experiencing this odd thing the humans referred to as emotions? He was a mighty irken; he was not supposed to feel emotions. The Tallest had told him he was a defect; he had been 'born' a defect. Perhaps that was the reason his PAK was not functioning properly. It refused to filter these emotions out, leaving the confused alien to fend for himself.

He weaved his way through the hectic halls and arrived in homeroom. A few seats away, Gaz watched out of the corner of her eye as Zim took his seat. Her eyes met his. They continued to stare until the bell woke them from their trance

_Would you look at her?_

_ She looks at me_

_ She's got me thinking about her constantly_

For the remainder of the day, Zim found himself absentmindedly doodling images of Gaz, piggies, and game slaves.

Lunch arrived right on time with Zim sitting alone, similar to Gaz. Dib was absent due to an alien convention across the state.

"Dork." Gaz grumbled as she scooped her game out of her pocket. She sighed in frustration and stabbed at her food crossly when she found the batteries were dead. Zim watched with longing, yet hesitant eyes as he fought with himself. He even had to admit it himself: he was crushing majorly on Gaz. What was there not to like? Her beautiful purple hair against white porcelain skin, not to mention her piercing amber eyes that could make any human hide for safety. Plus, she shared a similar hatred for the human race.

_But she don't know how I feel  
>And as she carries on without a doubt<br>I wonder if she's figured out  
>I'm crazy for this girl<br>Yea I'm crazy for this girl_

He slammed his fist against the table. The mighty Zim was not afraid of anything, so why should he be afraid of talking with a human female? He stood triumphantly and began to cross the room to the lone girl. Just then, the bell rang and students ran in a wild frenzy to get to their next class. Scanning the room, he saw that she had all ready left.

_She was the one to hold me  
>The night<br>The sky fell down  
>And what was I thinking when<br>The world didn't end  
>Why didn't I know what I know now<em>

"Why should I even bother? I am Zim! I need no human companion!"  
>But he knew it was a lie.<p>

He hung his head in disappointment and made his way into the now-empty halls. The slam of a locker door knocked him out of his self-pity state. He could not believe his eyes. Standing only a hundred feet away was Gaz hauling a load of books around.

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl  
>Yea I'm crazy for this girl<em>

This was it. No way would he let her escape this time! He quickened his pace until he was only a few feet away. Completely oblivious to her alien lover, Gaz continued down the hall.

_Right now  
>Face to face<br>All my fears  
>Pushed aside<br>And right now  
>I'm ready to spend the rest of my life<br>With you_

His heart sped up as the distance dissolved between the pair. He was in a near daze when Gaz tripped and began to fall. Purely out of instinct, he dove forward and caught her in one arm, the other managing to catch a few of the airborne books. Gaz merely remained motionless in his arms, mouth hanging agape slightly. Zim gazed down at the girl in his arms and blushed slightly. She truly was a beauty.

"Z-Zim?" She managed to whimper.

His eyes widened in horror. _This is it_, he thought, _she is surely going to doom me now!_

He awaited the pain that never came. Seeing his fear, she glanced up at his wig and extended a hand. He ducked at the contact, but froze as he found her adjusting it.

A small smile crept across her features.

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl_

"Thanks."

"It was nothing, Gaz-human."

He let her stand and crouched to help her gather her books. They both stood and blushed when their eyes met once again. Additional words of appreciation were exchanged before they began heading to their class.

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>I'm crazy for this girl_

He paused in front of the door she was nearing.

"My next class is Biology." She informed him.

"As is mine."

She smiled mischievously and opened the door while he followed close behind. All eyes were glued to the two, but they could not care less.

**A/N**

**Kind of a cheesy ending, but oh well. I wrote this rather quickly. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews greatly appreciated! **


End file.
